Special Moments
by meg1219
Summary: Two one-shots of Blaine and Kurt.


Glee One-shots(Blaine is a little OOC in this fic) I do not, under any circumstances, own Glee.

Slam! The loud slam made Kurt jump as he knew Blaine must have came home from his parents house after grabbing his things. "Damn it!", he heard Blaine shout. He walked out to find Blaine putting his coat on the coat rack. His eyes showed clear anger and he was obviously VERY upset. "What happened?" , asked Kurt, who was very curious. Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he just shook his head.

"Hey", Kurt said softly, seeing that Blaine was hurting. A tear fell down Blaine's cheek as he flung himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt was shocked for a second but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Blaine started to sob into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt just rubbed his back, in an attempt to sooth him. "He hit me again", Blaine said through his sobs. "What!", Kurt exclaimed, causing Blaine to flinch. "Sorry, that was an overreaction", Kurt said. "It's okay, I would be upset if anyone hit you too", Blaine replied.

By now, Blaine had calmed down a lot and pulled away to kiss his best friend in the whole world. "Thanks for being there for me", Blaine told him. Kurt just kissed him again and started to make dinner. They were having spaghetti for dinner and it was going to be delicious. He warmed up the meatballs in the microwave, then proceeded to cook the spaghetti. Blaine sat down at the table, waiting. He was starving and the smell of the meatballs was making his mouth water.

Bing! 'Finally', Blaine thought. Kurt started warming up the sauce and Blaine started thinking. This pattern of abuse from his father had been constant ever since Blaine had revealed that he was gay. He had made the decision when he had gotten home to cut off communication with his father, at least for right now.

Kurt slid a plate in front of him and he immediately began eating. The meal was amazing and both of them enjoyed it immensely. They were putting everything away when Blaine realized something important. All he needed was Kurt. no one else and he could be happy. The thought made him smile and he turned around to kiss Kurt.

'I'll be fine', he thought as Kurt kissed him back.

Kurt jumped as he heard his alarm clock go off, waking him up for another never-ending day at McKinley High. As he sat up, he was hit with a pounding head ache that made him moan. He could smell the usually delicious smell of breakfast coming up the stairs. However, today, it actually just made him nauseous. He got ready for the day and went downstairs.

As he passed the table, he let his parents know that he wasn't going to be eating with them, then left for school. When he went out the door, his family gave him worried glances but let him go. His walk to school was long but relaxing.

When he got to school he only had a few minutes and had to rush. He got to talk to Blaine as they walked to class. At this point, all Kurt could think about was the horrible headache and nausea that was overwhelming him.

During first period, Spanish, he was okay and didn't think that he was going to get sick, but that quickly changed during second period. He was in English(which, ironically was right after Spanish), and his stomach started to rumble.

Kurt managed to calm down his stomach, but it only lasted for about an hour. He walked into Math next period and almost turned around. However, he realized that maybe he should just ask the teacher to go to the nurse instead.

As he approached the teacher's desk, he felt the sudden urge to gag and turned, quickly trying to get to the trash bin in the classroom. He barely made it, but managed to get to it before violently vomiting.

Kurt's teacher and some of his classmates looked surprised and a few looked disgusted. "Are you okay?" , his teacher asked him. Kurt just nodded, to afraid to open his mouth. Mr. Thomas, the English teacher, quickly walked to his desk and wrote a pass, which allowed Kurt to go to the nurse.

He got to the nurse's office and his dad was coming to get him, when Blaine walked in, looking concerned. He sat next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him. "What are you doing here?", Kurt asked him. "Your dad said that he wanted me to go home with you so that I could take care of you until he gets home.", Blaine responded. Kurt told him that he didn't have to do that

"But I want to", Blaine replied and tried to lean in and kiss him, but Kurt quickly avoided him. "I don't want to get you sick", he told Blaine. Blaine gave him a concerned look but stopped trying to kiss him. Kurt suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom again. Blaine sighed but knew that the virus just had to run it's course. Kurt came back and layed on his shoulder, paler than before.

Burt came in, looking sympathetic. He was guilty that he could only drive Kurt home and that Blaine would have to watch him. They signed out, and walked to the parking lot. While walking to the car, Kurt suddenly bent forward and started gagging again. Blaine rubbed his back gently, knowing that Kurt must feel awful. On their way home, Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine just let him sleep there, happy about being there in his time of need. He knew that they belonged together.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
